<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wait for me by DomHaught</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696498">Wait for me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomHaught/pseuds/DomHaught'>DomHaught</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Missing Scene, between 4.02 and 4.03, big spoiler of S4, just read if you watched 4.02, my view at what can happen to them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:49:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomHaught/pseuds/DomHaught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things can change inside you if you go through bad things.</p><p>My point of view of what can happen in the future for Wayhaught.<br/>Missing scene/filling the gap between 4.02 and 4.03<br/>Contain spoilers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wait for me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, dear friends!</p><p>I hope all of you survived last night's episode. It was a great one.<br/>My mind started to picture what can happen in the future for Wayhaught and I just went with it. I based this story on a song that I really love and it was written by a couple on a moment they were struggling to find their way back to each other, even if they were close. I think it fits with Nicole and Waverly today. Is the show going to be like this? Probably not, but I just wanted to put it out in the world.</p><p>As always, English is not my first language.</p><p>Here is the <a href="https://youtu.be/zBUurckfIiE">link</a> for the video you want to listen to the song I'm talking about. See you guys at the end...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wait for me</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m still here</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lost in thousands of unreal versions of myself</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m here, behind all of the chaos</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That life became</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Try to recognize me in the storm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait for me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Try not to get used to it, I’ll be right back</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait for me</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was all chaos. If Nicole really stopped to think about it, ever since she moved to Purgatory, she only had hectic days. She couldn’t remember the last time she didn’t have to worry about something. Sure, all the important people in her life, her family, they were there, but man, she could use a worry-free weekend. The 18 months, 3 weeks, and 4 days without Waverly had been extremely hard, but she was back now. Wynonna and Doc were back, too, but they still needed to find Jeremy and Robin.</p><p>They had been working nonstop for the last couple of days to find them and in that specific moment, they were in a cabin, interrogating a man, trying to get any kind of information out of him.</p><p>Doc was outside, guarding the entrance of the cabin, Rachel was in the corner of the room, trying to stay as far as possible from everything that was happening and Nicole was looking out of the back window.</p><p>Wynonna and Waverly were trying to move on with the man, but they weren’t getting anywhere. The man was tied at a chair.</p><p>“Listen, you idiot,” Wynonna almost screamed. “We know for a fact that you saw who took our friends, so just tell us and save us the trouble of making you suffer any more.”</p><p>“We just want Jeremy and Robin back,” Waverly approached him. “We’ll let you go once you tell us what we need to know.”</p><p>“Oh, for fucks sake,” Nicole lost her patience and walked toward the man. Before any of the people in the room realize, she kicked his chair and the man fell with his back on the ground. The loud noise of the bang made Rachel’s air get stuck in her throat and all the eyes in the room hit Nicole. “They asked you a question and you better answer them,” she then kneeled close to him and grabbed his face with her hand. She put so much pressure that he bit his own tongue. “Do it now!”</p><p>“Aahhhh,” he screamed with the pain.</p><p>“Slow down, Haught.”</p><p>“I’m sick and tired of waiting for him to say anything useful, Earp,” Nicole stood up and pointed the gun at his forehead. “Come on, Jimmy. Say something!”</p><p>“Nicole,” Waverly just whispered close to her and touched her arm. The redhead looked at her and saw concern in her eyes. That made Nicole step back and leave the rest of it to the sisters. “Just give us something,” Waverly said to Jimmy. “Anything, please.”</p><p>“It was a big truck,” he said with a weak voice. “Like government or something. Even the glasses were dark, I couldn’t see the inside, but I saw they stopping at Shorty’s. One of them jumped off the truck and stayed at the bar. He’s running the place now.”</p><p>“See, it wasn’t so hard,” Nicole mumbled.</p><p>“Thank you,” Waverly moved to untie him. “You can go, but you can’t tell anyone about the meeting we just had.”</p><p>“Come on,” Wynonna said. “We have to go rescue our family.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I lost myself</em>
</p><p>
  <em>On sane ideal disillusions of myself</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I haven’t forgotten who I am</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And how much I owe you</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At the end of the day, they were a little closer to find Robin and Jeremy, but it didn’t felt like it. When Waverly walked inside the kitchen, she found Wynonna and Rachel arguing about something.</p><p>“I’m not putting that in my mouth,” the girl said.</p><p>“Oh geez, it’s just food, just eat it already,” Wynonna replied.</p><p>“Do you know how many gorillas died so that <em>food</em> could be produced?”</p><p>“Hey,” Waverly interrupted them. “Where’s Nicole?”</p><p>“At the barn,” Wynonna sighed. “Chopping wood maybe.”</p><p>“I’ll go talk to her,” Waverly stated.</p><p>“You really should,” Wynonna admitted.</p><p> </p><p>When she got inside, Waverly saw that Nicole was no longer chopping, but now organizing the wood in a pile.</p><p>“Hey. I was thinking about soup for dinner,” the brunette decided to go with a lighter approach.</p><p>“That sounds good, Waves,” Nicole stopped working and sit at the makeshift bed that was still there. Waverly mirrored her action and she got close enough to hold her hand. “There’s something wrong with me, Waverly.”</p><p>“Tell me and I’ll help you, baby. With everything you need.”</p><p>“It’s just… I don’t feel like my brain is in the right place anymore,” she sighed deeply. “I feel like an intruder in my own skin.”</p><p>“A lot of things happened,” Waverly eased her.</p><p>“To you too, but you are still you. I hurt and threatened a man today, Waverly. Deliberately. And it wasn’t so hard.”</p><p>“You just want to find Jeremy and Robin,” Waverly tried again.</p><p>“What if it’s not just it? What if this is who I am now? What if don’t see the line anymore?” The worry in Nicole's voice broke Waverly. “What kind of person hurts the other and it’s just ok with that? I think I’m turning into a bad person.”</p><p>“Hey, slow down, baby,” Waverly touched the red head’s face. “You are <em>not</em> a bad person. You have just been through so many bad things, one after the other. I can’t even imagine how hard it must have been to you here, without all of us.”</p><p>“I tried to think about you as much as could,” Nicole admitted. “I tried to think about what you would do and tried to act like that. I couldn’t, most of the time. You were all I had to keep it real, but Waverly, I’m… I’m scared.”</p><p>“That is perfectly normal and it shows that you are <em>not</em> bad. Baby, please believe me. You took care of Rachel and tried to protect the homestead for us. You even put my clothes in a plastic bag while I was away.”</p><p>“I didn’t want them to be ruined when you came back,” Nicole whispered.</p><p>“See? You are a caring person, baby. You just stayed alone for too long.”</p><p>“Will you wait for me? To see if I go back to be the person I was before…” Nicole nervously asked.</p><p>"Baby..."</p><p>"I know it's hard, but maybe you can see me in the middle of this storm, maybe you can find me there," Nicole pleaded. "I know how much I owe you and who I want to be. Will you wait for me to get back on track?"</p><p>“Of course I will, Nicole. Look at me,” Waverly wanted to break everything around her if it would make Nicole stop hurting. “I know you are still here because I can feel it in my heart. I meant what I said two days ago and I still mean it: I love you, Nicole Haught. Every single version of you. Life is crazy and shitty most of the time, but we are here, together. There’s nothing we can’t do.”</p><p>“I… I love you, too. I’m sorry I’ve been so hard to handle lately.”</p><p>“No, don’t apologize, sweetie. Everything will be ok, I promise. As long as we have each other, we’ll find a way to overcome all of this.”</p><p>“I don’t ever want to be away from you again, Waverly. I don’t think I can handle it” Nicole's voice trembled and a tear fell from her eye.</p><p>“I promise I’ll do my best to never leave you again. And we’ll make it out alive, I know it. Then, we’ll bring Alice home, and have our wedding with all the people we love around us, celebrating. How does that sound?”</p><p>“I’d like that very much,” Nicole tried a smile.</p><p>“Come here,” Waverly moved and hugged her fiancée tight. “I got you and I’m not letting you go.”</p><p>“You’re my guiding light, Waverly.”</p><p>“You are sweet,” Waverly kissed her forehead. “And you are a good person, Nicole.”</p><p>Before they could say anything else, Wynonna opened the door at the barn.</p><p>“You two, come inside. Doc’s back with some news.”</p><p>“Wynonnus Interruptus again,” Nicole tried a joke. “You know, I hate you sometimes, Earp.”</p><p>“That’s normal with best friends, I think," Wynonna said. “My methods are very effective, too. You know it.”</p><p>“Best friends?” Waverly asked looking at her sister.</p><p>“Yep, Hottie Haught here said it, I just going through the motion, there’s to take back,” Wynonna clarified.</p><p>“Shut up, Wynonna,” Nicole gave her a little punch in the arm, but she was smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Things would definitely be hard, but at least they had one another.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Even when I slack off, when I move</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I dazzle, when I lose focus</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I lose the ground and I lose the air</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I recognize myself in your eyes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Which are the cord to guide me back</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I am still here</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoy this piece of work I did this morning. I didn't mean to rush it, but I also couldn't stop thinking about it. Comments are always welcome!</p><p>If you are following my new story, For your eyes only, I'll post the next chapter by the middle/end of the week. See you guys soon, my friends. And don't forget: on Sundays we Earp!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>